Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-31559538-20190723121203/@comment-39475566-20190728163009
Baki62 a écrit : Doffy blinders a écrit : Mais là post Wano, il n'aura pas encore le niveau d'un Empereur sinon comme dit San-uchiwa et moi même le manga se termine en 1 an si Luffy atteint déjà le niveau Empereur il resterait plus beaucoup d'adversaires de sa puissance (BN, Gouvernement Mondial Ym, Akainu,). Mais qu’est-ce que tu raconte la encore, d’ou le manga se termine en 1ans, wano est partie pour durer après il y’aura sûrement les rocks qui selon oda seront le plus gros obstacle des mugiwara, il y’aura aussi Shanks Barbe Noir Mihawk Raftel New Marineford Mariejoie sans oublier les révolutionnaires, le manga est partie pour durer encore des années, tu raconte vraiment n’importe quoi tout sa pour te convaincre que luffy sera pas level yonku post wano mdrrr De toute manière on va être fixé très rapidement d'ici quelque dizaines de scans le post Wano arrivera et on verra si tu avais raison ou tort. Si tu as raison je te posterai commentaire pour te féliciter de ta théorie mais à l'inverse si tu as tort j'espère quee tu viendras le reconnaitre. Ptdr wano qui se termine dans 15 chapitre, je comprends mieux pourquoi t’es à côté de la plaque comme sa, la bataille final n’a même pas encore commencer et tu me sort que wano va se finir dans 15 chapite ? C’est quoi sa, une technique pour dire que luffy n’aura jamais le temps d’être au niveau de Kaido ? Si c sa essaye d’être crédible, pck ton wano qui fini dans 15 chapitre y’a que toi qui y croit mdr Déjà je te parles pas de la durée de Wano, si on suite ta logique de progression de Luffy tu dis que post Wano Luffy sort niveau Empereur ou supérieur, c'est à ce moment là que je te parles de la durée d'un an (encore c'est du deuxième degré 1an). Mais je vais me baser sur 1 an , si comme tu dis post Wano, Luffy a vaincu Kaido avec sa technique de HDA qui a permis de percer le blindage des écailles, qu'est-ce qui empêche Luffy de repartir sur Whole Cake et d'en faire autant à Big Mom avec sa peau d'acier. Si Luffy connait l'astuce pour vaincre, il finit Big Mom en quelques chapitres vu sa supériorité et si d'après toi Luffy a tellement progressé pareil pour BN il te l'atomise en 10-20 chapitres aussi. Pour Shanks c'est pas la peine tu le dis qu'il vont se retrouver bientôt et à ce moment là Luffy aura déjà dépasser le niveau de Shanks. Donc après post Wano en moins d'un an , il a effacé Kaido, Big Mom, Shanks et Luffy sera le seul Empereur et lui reste plus que le Gouvernement Mondial si toujours on suit ta théorie Luffy>Empereur post Wano. 1 an, là je parles de la version manga version Doffy blinders où post Wano Luffy grâce à un power up a battu Kaido et donc supérieur à tous les Empereurs et va les dégommer facilement. Sinon si je parles du manga version Oda cela va encore durer minimum 6-7 ans car Luffy est encore loin du niveau Empereur. Dans huit jours le festival a lieu, la révolte commence, chaque mugiwara et les alliés (Minks Fourreaux rouges) auront leur adversaire, Luffy va se retrouver devant kaido s'il se pointe avec Law ou Eustrass Kid avant de combattre, ta théorie tombe à l'eau (donc en quelques chapitres on prouve théorie fausse) sinon il faudrait attendre que quelqu'un intervienne dans le combat entre Luffy-Kaido pour apporter une aide à Luffy (là on peut attendre un paquet de chapitres). Chose qu'on a déjà vu maintes fois (LuffyVSDoflamingo merci président du colisée qui se sauve avec Luffy sous son bras afin que celui-ci récupére pendant 10mn son Haki, et merci Sabo qui empêche Burgess de tuer Luffy au même instant; LuffyVSCrackers merci Nami; LuffyVSKatakuri merci brûlée qui permet à luffy de se sauver dans un miroir et récupérer). j’ai dis que luffy sera au niveaux des Yonku après avoir vaincu Kaido, un combat entre barbe noire et luffy peut largement durer plusieurs jours comme akainu vs aokiji, donc t’en fais pas sur la durer de parution du manga si c sa qui t’inquiète, luffy vaincra Kaido d’ici 2ans, il restera facile 3-4ans pour boucler la fin de one piece, d’ailleurs oda à révéler être à 70% de son histoire , post wano il sera sûrement a plus de 80% à ce moment-là il restera environ 4ans pour boucler les 20% restants de one piece ce qui équivaut à tes 6-7ans pour finir one piece en incluant l’arc wano qui va durer encore au moins 1ans et demi. Luffy sera pas level Yonku après avoir battu barbe noir arrête de rêver il sera le rois des pirates ensuite il restantera new Marineford pour le gm C’est peut-être le fait que tu t´es dis que Akainu et les autres Amiraux étaient inférieurs aux Yonku qui te pousse à croire que luffy Yonku post wano serait du no sens car luffy trop fort pour les adversaires restants sur la fin... je te rassure luffy aura beau être Yonku ou Sdp Akainu sera un adversaire à sa hauteur et Barbe noir aussi